Phonics
Phonics is a video. Characters * Brad * Mouth Guy * Eric in "Consonants Go with Vowels", "C, G, Q, X", "Consonants Diagraphs and Trigraphs", "Long A", "ar", "er, ir, ur", "or", "Break it Down! [syllables", and "Silent Consonants"] * Susan in "Double Consonants", "Silent E", "Long E", "Long U", "oi, oy, ou, ow", "au, aw, all, al", and "y, le" sketch * Festus in "Double Consonants", "Long E", "Long U", "er, ir, ur", "oi, oy, ou, ow", "au, aw, all, al", and "y, le" sketch * Bob * Jade * Chip * Joe * Pencil in "ire, are, air" sketch * Chalk in "ire, are, air" sketch Segments Volume 1 * Short Vowel Sounds e, i, o, u song * Consonants Go with Vowels * Review Breaking Consonant Blends * C, G, Q, X * Putting it All Together * Double Consonants: ss, ll, ff * Ending Consonant Blends * Practice Ending Consonant Blends * Beginning Consonant Blends * Triple Consonant Blends * Consonant Digraphs and Trigraphs * Silent E * Fun Quiz Volume 2 * Long Vowels e, i, o, u * R-Controlled Vowels: ar * R-Controlled Vowels: er, ir, ur * R-Controlled Vowels: or * R-Controlled Vowels: ire, are, air * oi, oy, ou, ow * au, aw, all, al * Break it Down syllables * Ending Sounds ink, ank, ang, ong, ung, dge * Ending Sounds le * Rule Breakers/ph and gh * Memory Words * Silent Consonants Words Volume 1 * apple * egg * igloo * ostritch * up * bat * big * bug * dog * did * dad * fan * fin * fun * hat * hot * him * jet * jot * jam * kid * kit * kin * lip * lap * let * man * met * mop * net * nut * not * pig * pet * pup * rat * red * run * sun * sit * sat * ten * tan * tip * van * vet * vat * web * wit * wet * yak * yet * yum * zip * zig * zag * celery * cereal * circus * city * circle * cycle * cylinder * cymbal * cat * can * car * cookie * colors * corn * cup * cut * girl * gold * guitar * gem * giant * giraffe * queen * question * quarter * quiet * xylophone * box * at * mat * set * get * it * hit * quit * fit * mix * six * ox * fox * in * win * beg * leg * job * rob * jut * but * bag * rag * top * pop * nap * map * rub * tub * men * pen * dot * got * an * ran * pan * ban * had * mad * sad * bad * mess * miss * pass * kiss * tell * well * sell * bell * will * hill * pill * fill * puff * muff * cuff * buff * lips * hats * caps * bats * pans * bugs * hills * pens * bus * as * has * is * his * yes * left * self * elm * help * belt * jump * and * honk * went * kept * ask * best * silk * elk * raft * soft * elf * golf * gulp * felt * melt * tilt * quilt * damp * camp * lamp * bump * limp * hand * land * end * bend * send * sunk * punk * bunk * tent * sent * hint * ant * pants * runt * wept * desk * disk * risk * mask * tusk * fast * rest * list * must * bless * brat * club * crab * drum * flag * frog * glass * grass * plum * prom * scab * skin * slip * smog * snap * spin * stop * swim * trip * twin * scrub * split * sprint * strum * chin * much * chill * chimp * fetch * stretch * witch * scratch * rack * black * kick * rock * shop * wish * dish * hush * thin * thump * with * bath * this * that * then * them * when * which * whack * wham * shrimp * shred * squish * squid * thrift * thrill * at * ate * can * cane * cap * cape * cub * cube * cut * cute * bit * bite * dim * dime * fad * fade * hid * hop * hope * kit * kite * mad * made * not * note * pan * pane * pet * Pete * pin * pine * plan * plane * rid * ride * rip * ripe * rob * robe * slid * slide * tap * tape * tot * tote * tub * tube * take * bake * snake * make * flute * face * race * these * those * nose * came * game * same * name * home * gate * late * skate * gave * five * joke * time * shine * fine * nine * size * prize * while * white * quite * hike * bike * like * ape * grape * ice * rice * use * nice * mice * age * cage * page * huge * strange * hide * quiz * wig * off * pat * hut * fog * dug * clock * hop * am * if * on * crash * smell * rope * cost * drop * block * shelf * truck * trick * duck * still * tune * plate * place * brush * brick * shake * shrill * flame * splash * bed * sled * plant * glad * trap * twig * twice * its * blame * strip * struck * scrap * scrape * skunk * luck * quack * from * stamp Volume 2 *paid *wait *grain *rain *mail *snail *chain *train *pay *way *ray *say *day *play *may *beep *sleep *sheep *bee *deep *keep *creep *seed *green *meal *leak *seat *heat *read *beak *neat *team *clean *beach *eat *peace *please *meet *meat *feet *feat *see *sea *flee *flea *be *he *me *she *we *field *shield *thief *piece *chief *pie *tie *dried *lie *why *my *cry *fly *try *by *mind *kind *find *blind *wind *boat *goat *coat *road *soap *soak *roast *goal *float *toe *hoe *goes *old *hold *cold *sold *told *gold *bold *mold *fold *bolt *colt *show *row *bow *mow *low *bowl *grow *snow *blow *go *so *no *new *grew *stew *few *you *soup *group *fruit *suit *juice *blue *true *glue *clue *flew *flu *food *boo *mood *zoo *cool *tool *fool *pool *car *far *jar *star *dark *bark *sharp *harp *hard *card *barn *art *smart *start *part *march *her *perk *perch *fern *herd *shirt *dirt *bird *stir *first *third *fur *curl *turn *burn *hurt *blur *purse *curve *burp *for *porch *corn *or *horn *fort *sort *short *sports *born *cord *more *tire *hire *wire *fire *share *bare *care *scare *spare *air *pair *fair *hair *boil *oil *oink *point *coin *boy *joy *toy *house *mouse *out *trout *count *south *found *round *our *sour *cow *now *plow *how *down *brown *owl *crowd *launch *fault *cause *haul *draw *raw *straw *saw *paw *paws *hall *ball *call *fall *talk *stalk *walk *salt *person *into *between *water *backyard *maybe *bedroom *before *remember *sunshine *never *upon *until *because *myself *open *seven *about *away *around *amaze *sing *ring *thing *bring *swing *ink *think *stink *shrink *drink *thank *sank *blank *drank *bank *bang *hang *sang *rang *twang *strong *long *song *gong *belong *rung *stung *lung *flung *hung *badge *fudge *bridge *judge *hedge *lady *rainy *tiny *shiny *candy *easy *many *any *nutty *hobby *puppy *sunny *bunny *muddy *foggy *happy *piggy *penny *funny *pretty *middle *purple *stumble *little *tumble *turtle *crumble *bubble *shlumble a fake word, not a real word *steak *break *great *bread *thread *head *sweat *read *said *would *could *should *touch *famous *shoulder *boulder *your *pour *four *wood *look *book *roof *good *photo *laugh *phone *cough *trophy *tough *enough *elephant *shoe *most *woman *was *done *been *again *both *shall *carry *come *of *only *the *does *warm *work *give *have *who *once *one *wash *want *some *own *put *where *women *they *scent *scissors *scene *know *knot *knee *knew *knock *wrong *wrist *wreck *wrap *write *right *fight *might *flight *tight *night *bright *sight *sigh *light *high *straight *eight *sleigh *weigh *neighbor *bought *fought *sought *caught *sign *comb *thumb *lamb Gallery IFIvGt0nfCU.jpg|or sketch; seen before Jade sings her line. 2micdYer14o.jpg|Pencil and Chalk in "ire, are, air" sketch PndCXZLXLi4.jpg|Susan and Festus in "oi, oy, ou, ow" sketch Trivia * On the back of the cover from the VHS and the old version (from said title) of the DVD, there's some pictures of segments of C, G, Q, X, with a guitar under the capital and lowercase G, Silent E, with the word "slide", from volume one, and oi, oy, ou, ow, with Susan and Festus with "ou", and the mouth guy, reading "found", from volume two. * Beginning Blends segment will return from Phonics and Reading by Mill Creek Entertainment and Left Coast Digital on DVD. * Along with Letter Sounds where there is also a new version of, the characters (Eric, Susan, Festus, Jade, Joe, and Bob) were later cartoon animals (though they are people in all three Phonics programs; Letter Sounds and Phonics). Eric is a dog, Susan is a mouse, Festus is an armadillo, Jade and Joe are squirrels, and Bob is a cat. Category:Videos Category:DVD Category:VHS